


To Love

by alittlebugsheadx



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Bughead fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx
Summary: -Verb: to feel strong affection towards, only often hard to describe in wordsIt was Betty’s birthday. She deserved to be given the world but Jughead couldn't exactly afford that. He was anxious all day to give her her present, fearing he would disappoint her, when quite frankly, he does give her the world.





	To Love

-Verb: to feel strong affection towards, only often hard to describe in words

It was Betty’s birthday. She deserved to be given the world but unfortunately all Jughead could afford was a silver pendant with B&J inscribed in it. He wish he could have bought a chain as well, but he needed to be fed. He was anxious about giving her the present as he knew whilst she didn’t expect anything from him, she would be given great gifts from everyone else.

Betty had had to get to school early, for some reason that he had forgotten when he called her this morning. He had wished her happy birthday and offered to pick her up, but she told him she was already on her way to school so there was no need.

Jughead got dressed and headed off after sipping some coffee and eating a bagel or two.

He had the pendant in his pocket, and he was constantly checking it was still there. Nervousness possessed him till he saw her, waiting at the gate.

“Well, hello lover boy,” she smiled big.

He returned it, whilst hopping off his bike, “Goodmorning, gorgeous.”

He pulled her to him, hands on her waist, and pressed his firm, rough lips against her soft, cherry ones.

She pulled herself a little back so she could see his face, but was still in his hold, “Taste like coffee.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, I only managed to have a bit.”

“How come?”

He was so nervous he could only eat and not drink.

“Not sure; weird.”

She made a face acknowledging the oddness to it before placing her delicate, small hand in his and leading him into the building of hell.

***

“Happy Birthday Betts!” Archie stood up, engulfing his friend in a hug.

She laughed, “Thank you!”

“So as I haven’t managed to see you till now, here’s your present,” Archie handed over a beautifully wrapped gift.

Betty peeled it open, whilst sitting down, next to Jughead.

Betty squealed when she revealed the record, “Thank you so much Arch! I love it,” and flashed her million dollar smile to her neighbour.

“What is it?” Kevin asked from the other end of the table.

“Archie and I once stole this record from his dad’s collection, just to see what it sounded like, and we turned out to really like it. So from that point on, whenever possible, we would nab it.”

Ah, past emotional significance.

Jughead couldn’t beat that.

He zoned out of the rest of lunch trying to brainstorm how he could make it up to Betty.

***

“So, lots of presents?”

Betty gave him a half smile whilst nodding as they exited school.

She didn’t want to make him feel obliged to give her anything.

“What’s your favourite?”

“Uh, I’m not sure actually. They’re all really sweet but not necessarily comparable.”

“Fair enough,” Jughead handed her his helmet. “Archie’s seemed to be really special.”

“Yeah, it was thoughtful,” Betty sat behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and resting her head on his back.

She couldn’t figure out what was going on inside his head, but she had an idea.

The last thing she wanted was for him to feel bad for not getting her anything, but she didn’t want to explicitly address that.

***

“I got something for you,” Jughead reached over Betty, who was lying next to him, wrapped up in his sheets and her hair down sitting on her shoulders neatly.

“You didn’t have to.”

“No, yes I did. And I wanted to. Cause…well, you know…”

“What?”

“I…well I’m your boyfriend and you deserve the world and I should give you what I can if not that.”

He wanted to tell her why else he wanted to. But not yet.

A smile crept up on her face. He fished the pendant out of his pant pocket, but hiding it in his fist whilst doing so.

He repositioned himself next to her, one arm under her.

“It’s not really much, but…I hope you like it,” he breathed, more nervous than ever.

“I bet I will,” she pecked his cheek.

She put her hand over his, peeling it open to reveal the beautiful stone.

Her eyes lit up with admiration as she took it into her own hands and examined it, “B&J. It’s beautiful. I really love it.”

He sighed a sigh of relief. He knew she would like it but he wanted her to really love it, “You do?”

“Of course! It’s gorgeous!” She thanked him with a long, deep kiss before giggling, “Were you nervous to give it to me?”

“Nervous is an understatement.”

“Awh why?” She smirked.

“I thought you might be disappointed. It’s not even on a chain.”

She bit her lip, holding back a huge smile, “That’s so cute.”

“What?”

“You’re really cute, you know that?”

He turned her over, so he was hovering above her, “So, you’re telling me that my anxiety about you being disappointed in me, which prevented me from finishing my coffee, is really cute.”

She giggled, “Very.”

He started to tickle her sides, “Well then that’s worth me worrying about it. I think you ought to be punished.”

She laughed, “St-st-stop!”

He increased his tickling speed, “What? I can’t hear you over your laughing.”

“Please!”

He refused until she pulled his head towards hers and pressed her lips against his.

His whole body just melted onto hers, right then and there, and he started kissing her neck.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“What?” She lifted his head.

He flushed, “What? I didn’t say anything?”

“You just said…you just said you love me.” She pursed her lips together, holding back a huge smile.

“Uh…yes. Yes, I do.” He looked at her, vulnerably. He tried to search her eyes for a response but they were incredibly hard to read.

“Can you say something?” He asked her.

“Yes. I love you.”

His mouth opened a little, “What? No, you don’t have to say that.” He rolled off of her, trying to avoid eye contact but she just put herself on him, kissing him in the process.

“No, I really do. I love you so much.”

He looked at her stunned and quietly asked her, “Really?”, as though asking the question itself was so powerful as it had the potential to crush him, if she said no, or to make him the luckiest man on the planet if she said yes. He just stared at her, watching the smile creep up on her face.

“Yes. I love you.”

He pulled her even closer to him, kissing her.

Little did he know, he had given her the best present anyone could give her. Love. Seems cliché but Betty wasn’t the perfect girl everyone thought she was. She was broken inside, really broken. Not much could heal her, but the warmth of love. The warmth of his fingers pressed against her skin. The warmth of his nose in her collar bone as he kissed her. The warmth of the feeling that lit up her whole world. The girl needed someone to love her like he loved her. His love for her became her air, her oxygen, her life support.

And him, well he discovered what it was like to be truly loved by someone, for who he was. To be loved by someone who knew all of his flaws but loved him regardless. He found out then and there that the best presents are not always planned. Sometimes one’s feelings can take control of their speech. Sometimes one’s feelings can be reciprocated. And that feeling, that feeling of being loved back, is so intense and magical that it’s worth telling them how one feels. It’s worth it because, otherwise they would never know how it feels, and it’s incredible. It’s absolutely incredible.

Some might even say, it’s the best damn feeling in the whole wide world.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @alittlebugsheadx


End file.
